Her Grey Eyes
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: What would you do, if you found out one of your parents was a God? *PJ&O/Glee* *Faberry; Brittana Klaine; Demena; Samcedes; Other Ships*
1. Chapter 1

"My daughter would do no such thing!" Hermes yelled out, his fist slammed against the marble of his throne.

"Peace Hermes. No one is accusing Alexandra of anything." Zeus said in a stern voice. Hermes looked around, his face red from his anger.

"I am not saying that Alexandra did anything, but she is a likely suspect." Athena voiced gently. Her grey eyes looking passive.

"Just because she is my daughter does not make her different. Besides, what about your daughter Athena?" Hermes asked, his voice mocking Athena.

"You leave Quinn out of this!" Athena stood and pointed at Hermes. He smirked and gave her a challenging glare. Apollo decided to speak.

"Will you two calm down? No one is blaming anyone here." He gave both of them a confused look. Athena sighed and sat down. But Hermes wasn't backing down.

"Easy for you to say. No one is accusing your _perfect _daughter of anything. How could they? She is _yours _after all." Apollo glared at Hermes and sat straighter in his chair.

"Don't you dare accuse Rachel of this." Apollo said. His gaze never wavering. Hermes shook his head and looked around the throne room.

"Why is it that when something goes wrong, you accuse one of my children of doing it? Your kids aren't perfect." He looked at Apollo. "Yours talk too much." He looked at Athena "Yours are know-it-all's" He glared at Aphrodite "Yours get pregnant at 16 or get girls pregnant" She looked down and shook her head. He turned to Ares "Yours start many wars." Ares grunted. Hermes turned to look at Zeus.

"Must I go on?" He asked, in a quiet voice. Zeus shook his head.

"No, I see where your coming from Hermes but this is a serious matter. If Alexandra didn't do it, then who did?" Hermes sighed in frustration.

"What about Noah and Santana?" Ares sat straighter when he heard the name of his children.

"What about them?" He barked angrily at Hermes. Hermes rolled his eyes.

"Not so great when it's your own children, right?" Ares grunted and scowled.

"Leave my kids out of it. Puck would do no such thing and Santana is nothing like me. She only acts that way because people expect her to." Ares said with a smile. It was no secret that Santana Lopez was Ares favorite child.

"All I'm saying is that we have to stop fighting and find a solution." Athena stood, her grey eyes locked with Hermes. He nodded and looked around.

"Let's gather our strongest child and send them." He said. Artemis gasped at this statement.

"I will not send Brittany!" The goddess fumed. Her daughter Brittany was everything to her. Hermes looked around uncomfortably.

Demeter looked around and nodded.

"I'll send Mercedes." She said. Hermes nodded. Poseidon looked up and sighed.

"I will send Blaine." Athena nodded at him and smiled

"And I shall send Quinn." Athena said. Hermes smiled and nodded.

"Alexandra will go." He said, his voice strained. Apollo and Hephaestus looked at him.

"Rachel shall go." Apollo said.

"Finn will be sent." The blurry god told them. Pretty soon every god and goddess was sending their strongest child. Ares was sending Puck and Santana. Aphrodite was sending Mitchie. Dionysus was sending his son Sam. Hestia was sending her son Kurt. Artemis agreed to send Brittany but only because Santana would go as we'll.

"It's all set then." Athena said sadly.

"Yes." Hermes replied. He looked up at her and smiled.

"They'll fix things." He whispered. Athena looked at him and smiled. She hoped he was right.

**A/N: Hey peeps! I know that I haven't really updated…well…anything and I have been MIA for a while but that's because I was…busy…haha well this is a new story I'm working on and just in case you guys wanted to know, or were confused.**

**Alex Russo-Hermes  
>Mitchie Torres-Aphrodite<br>Quinn Fabray-Athena  
>Rachel Berry-Apollo<br>Santana Lopez-Ares  
>Brittany Pierce-Artemis<br>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- Ares  
>Blaine Anderson-Poseidon<br>Mercedes Jones-Demeter  
>Finn Hudson-Hephaestus<br>Kurt Hummel-Hestia  
>Sam Evans-Dionysus<strong>

**And the ships will be…**

**Faberry (Obviously)  
>Demena (Obviously)<br>Brittana (Duh) **

**And maybe some Klaine…but I was thinking maybe some Purt or some Kum (haha I love that ship name!) So…**

**If you could please leave me a review with what you want to see going on with Kurt, and if I should bring in a few OC's or maybe some characters from my other fics…well let me know.**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"This is ridiculous!" Alex exclaimed as she walked out of the cabin, as a red-headed girl followed her.

"Alex, please stop." Harper told her in a scolding tone. Alex whipped her head around, sending Harper a warning glare.

"He can't do that! He can't send me away to fight some unknown evil that threatens man-kind." She ranted as Harper simply rolled her eyes.

"Of course he can, he's your father." Harper told her. Alex glared at her again and sighed.

"He might be a god, and he might be my father-" Alex said lowly "But he'll never be my dad" She finished as she stormed off in another direction, leaving Harper alone in front of their cabin.

**ARMT**

"Puck!" The fiery Latina yelled out to a young guy standing among a group of girls. He cocked his head and gave her a smirk.

"What is it Santana, can't you see that Puckzilla is busy?" He asked her with a smug expression as the girls around him swooned and giggled. The Latina rolled her eyes at them.

"I just got news from dad." She told him as she crossed her arms. His face became sober and a stony expression crept onto his face.

"And-" He replied expectantly. Santana narrowed her eyes at him.

"We were chosen to go on a mission with 10 other Demi-Gods." She told him, he voice low and steady. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have a world to save." He told them with a smile as he followed Santana back to their cabin to pack.

**QFRB**

"I don't see why I have to go." The blonde girl whispered softly to the hooded woman in her room. The figure approached her and laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"My daughter-" She whispered back "I know that it is difficult to understand, but remember that I will always be at your side. You are the strongest and wisest of my children. That is why you have to go." The woman finished grimly. Quinn looked up at her, her hazel eyes met cloudy gray ones.

"Then I will go." The blonde replied with confidence. Athena smiled at her daughter and cupped her cheek gently.

"You will not be alone Quinn. Always remember that." She whispered as she kissed the blonde's forehead. "Be safe my child." Quinn nodded and closed her eyes, leaning into her mother's form and touch, inhaling the entrancing smell of burnt wood that came from her mother.

Athena gave a sad smile as she kissed Quinn's forehead once more, before vanishing from the cabin, leaving Quinn alone once more.

**SLBP**

The small brunette sat at the steps of her cabin, looking out at the sun setting on the horizon. A tall blonde walked over to her slowly and sat next to her.

"You too, huh?" Quinn asked her sadly. Rachel looked up at her and nodded.

"Why us Quinn?" She whispered to the blonde, her voice small and pleading. Quinn frowned and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl.

"Because, we are children of gods. Even though it isn't our battle, we need to fight it." Quinn replied steadily, her grip around the shorter girl tightening. Rachel sighed and leaned into Quinn's embrace. The blonde snuggled closer and tried to comfort the smaller girl.

"Do you ever wish that you weren't the daughter of Athena?" Rachel asked curiously, her brown eyes fluttering up at Quinn. She thought for a second, as she looked at to the setting sun.

"Do you ever wish you weren't the daughter of Apollo?" Quinn asked with a small smile. Rachel frowned and shook her head.

"No, but sometimes I wish our parents didn't send us off to fight a war that isn't ours." Rachel told her. Quinn nodded, showing that she understood.

"I know Rach, but sometimes-" Quinn stood up, separating herself from Rachel, leaving the smaller girl wishing for her embrace. "We need to look beyond us. It might not be our war but it is our world at stake." The blonde leaned down and gave her hand to Rachel.

"I would go and fight a million wars, if it meant protecting you." Quinn murmured. Rachel blushed at the comment and squeezed Quinn's hand. The blonde smiled and brought the shorter girl into her for a hug.

"C'mon, we have a long day tomorrow." Quinn told her gently. Rachel nodded and followed Quinn to her cabin.

**SEMJ**

"San, I don't want to go." The tall blonde whispered to the Latina lying behind her. Santana brought Brittany closer to her.

"It's okay Britt. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Santana responded gently, as she kissed Brittany's shoulder slowly. The blonde sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I trust you." She responded as she turned in the Latina's arms. She snuggled closer to the dark haired girl and breathed in the cinnamon aroma that surrounded her.

"I love you Santana." Brittany mumbled against Santana's collar. The Latina stopped for a moment before kissing the blonde's head.

"I love you too Brittany and I promise nothing will ever hurt you." She whispered and snuggled closer to the blonde. Brittany sighed and kissed Santana's cheek gently as they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well…what did you guys think? I don't really like it that much but I think I owed you guys a chapter. So anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think. **

**Oh and I have a new fic called "Magic Beyond Description" out now, if any of you guys are still reading my old Demena fics like 'Lawless Love' or 'Forever Yours, Carter' please let me know because I'm thinking about deleting them. **

**And I've been working on a new fic called 'Like Daughter, Like Santana' and it's basically a future fic where all the New Directions have kids of their own. **

"**Jordan Lopez is just like her mother, calm, cool, and bitchy. She's a heart-breaker, a player and not afraid to show it. Her little sister Valerie is like her other mom, she's sweet, kind, and a bit dreamy. When the Lopez-Pierce's go back to Lima on a business trip for Santana they find that the Fabray-Berry's and Anderson-Hummel's are back in town too! All for different reasons. **

**Jaslyn Fabray is smart, talented and quiet. She has her mom's blonde hair and hazel eyes but her mother's talent. What happens when she meets a certain Lopez that has her falling head over heels? And what happens when a certain Hudson comes into the picture and is determined to win Jaslyn's heart?"**

**Bleh, I know…it isn't all that great but it will be up in a few days. And don't worry, it will definetly include Faberry/Brittana/Klaine cuteness, fluff, and a story line for them as well. **

**Jaslyn-Saorise Ronan  
>Jordan-Leighton Meester<br>Valerie-Abigail Beslin  
>Megan-Chloe Grace Moretz<br>Amelia-Chloe Grace Moretz (Twins/Klaine)**

**And many more characters will be introduced, such as Puck's kid and Samcedes kid and Finn's kids. Thanks guys! Hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Review please!**


End file.
